As demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,797, it is known to provide food product scales capable of printing labels having a coupon part with a coupon bar code thereon. As demonstrated by European Patent Application No. EP 1,197,892 A2, control messages and information can be sent from remote locations to implement or adjust the coupon messages printed by any give scale in a store. The contemplated scales of such references use label stock with an active adhesive on at least portions of one side of the label stock.